cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Alumnus Badge
Description You have learned the history of Croatoa. Associated History Monuments Location Table Monument 1 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription On October 31, 2004, a creature known as Eochai was defeated on this spot. Although the creature and its minions were thought to be vanquished by Paragon City's heroes, it appears they have simply relocated. The northern village of Salamanca is beset by the creatures and is in grave need of heroic assistance. (note: two misspellings here) Location This plaque is in Atlas Park. Its coordinates are . It is located 326 yards due east of the entrance to the Sewer Network. Check the back wall behind the fountain if you can't find it from this image. Monument 2 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription These ruins are all that remains of the original village of Salamanca, established in 1641. Since their arrival, the Cabal have taken over the ruins and made them their home. It has been theorized that they feel most at home among these poor ashes. Location This plaque is Croatoa. Its coordinates are . It is 167 yards east of the Sunset Ridge neighborhood marker. Monument 3 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription It wasn't long ago that the spirit of War Witch chose this island to call her home. Though she will speak to the occasional hero, her revelations about her reasons for being here are cryptic at best. Some say she feels an affinity for the Cabal, after having lost her own coven at the hands of Requiem. Others say her presence here is atonement for some crime she commited during her life. Whatever her reasons, War Witch is an integral part of the strange mystery that surrounds Croatoa. Location This plaque is in Croatoa. Its coordinates are . It is 57 yards west of War Witch. Monument 4 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription The Occult Studies Annex of Paragon City University was established only recently, but already it's enrollment has taken a significant dive. Various artifacts and tomes stored within the university seem to be valuable to the ghastly creatures that haunt Croatoa, and it is only by the efforts of the magically inclined faculty that these creatures are kept at bay. Location This plaque is in Croatoa. In the Salamanca neighborhood, when approaching the university, turn right instead of going up the stairs with the lion statues. Following the sidewalk right, there is a small area with benches and a police drone. The plaque is located among the benches. Its coordinates are . It is 84 yards east of the Hospital. Monument 5 . Click image for larger version.]] Inscription No one can say how long this massive throne has rested here, but Salamanca's inhabitants are certain it arrived only after the mists of Croatoa closed in. Those brave enough to venture close have reported that a grotesque giant sometimes snoozes here. Most, however, leave the area strictly alone. Location This plaque is in the Misty Wood neighborhood of Croatoa. Its coordinates are , or about 330 yards SSE of the Field Analyst. See Also * CoH History Badges * Badges External Links Category:CoH History Badges